


Cold food

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Collateral Damage, Curses, Fights, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: The irony is high then one of the greatest problems in Hell is fire. And sometimes there is even more damage than to see first.
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cold food

**Author's Note:**

> I´m still working on this series -and I have a bunch of chaps in store! So there will be more.
> 
> And I like to thank @DressedFully for the great help^^

Valentino is buried in his work. A flame-demon had started a fire in one of the larger production halls two days ago, destroying most of the sets and even badly hurting some of his employees. And why? Because some stupid imp thought it would be funny to give the Sinner some benzine to drink! Benzine! That bastard was the first who went up in flames, but Val made sure his crispy corpse was collected. This wouldn’t be his final death so that he could have a friendly chat with this imp as soon he was back online and kicking.

Everything that was not burned down got damaged by the water, so many cameras, lights, and sound systems... Vox will have to fix that, but he could start with the tech’s replacement if the building is rebuilt and safe to enter. Shit. This will cost him so much damn money. 

It is nearly three o’clock in the morning as he enters his penthouse, aiming right for his bath. A hot shower would be so fantastic right now. And after that, his body craved something sweet, so he enters his kitchen and raises an eyebrow. A plate stands on the counter, some aluminum foil over it, to hold the meal fresh. A small note next to it.

“Enjoy your meal. -A”

Oh, how nice of Alastor, and just what he needs right now. Not even bothering to place the plate in the microwave, he starts to shuffle the cold meal with a fork into his maw. So good. Some rice and chicken, with a light sauce and veggies like carrots and peas and -FUCK!

Val’s face went pale, his magenta eyes huge, and the fork fell dramatically.

“FUCKFUCKFUCK!”

He had a dinner date with the Deer, like... today. Like for eight hours ago.

“Ohnononononono! Fuck! Shit! No!”

With a hurry, he switches into more than just his coat and leaves his penthouse. 

He chooses not to take the limo; an average car would be enough. Easier to handle, and he doesn’t want to lose more time. He may hit one or two demons, but it’s not his fault if they walk across the street as he plows through. A green light means nothing; this is still Hell!

He stops right in front of the Radio Tower and jumps out of the car in absolute record-time, even leaving the door wide open.

“Come on, come on.” 

It is damn hard to not fucking stomp the door in and simply knock. But he had already messed up hard; to break one of the rules and simply enter the Radio Demon’s home would be his end. The end. To everything.

Maybe he could speak with the Deer, could explain himself. Perhaps he could still save this.

The door opens, but no Alastor - only his Shadow faces the Moth. Even without a sound, Val could see how pissed the creature is, snarling at the Pimp and placing his arms over his chest as he looks down on him despite the height difference.

“Look -I’m truly sorry. I lost track of time. Please, let me talk to him.”

But Shadow shakes his head and shuffles the Pimp with his claw away, to simply close the door right into his face.  
Valentino could feel a pain in his chest he never felt before. He had lost a chance to be close to Alastor -even more, he had lost Alastor even dealing with him himself.

He returned to his car with stiff movements, gripping the top with one claw and staying still. Until he smashed his fist with a dark growl over and over on the metallic roof, leaving deep bulges and twisting over the whole frame. After a few moments, he gains some of his controlled back and tries to close the door. That is impossible now. With a furious rumble, he rips the whole thing out and tosses it in the back of his car to drive away.

Of course, Alastor could see all this behind a window. He was sour that the Pimp had dodged him, and he would let the Moth suffer for this, at least a tiny bit. Naturally, the Radio Host knew about the great fire, and it wasn't hard to guess that the King of Porn had all hands full to rebuild his kingdom. But if he wishes to continue this, he must take a little care too.

Good manners had dictated at least a call.

\----

“YA! THIS IS YER DAMN FAULT!”

This door he could simply kick in, and he does. So very enthusiastically. The entrance to the recovery room explodes with a loud crack, and the furious Pimp stands right in the chaos, glaring where the imp lay to rest and regenerate.

“Bo-!”

Even before the weak demon could say something, Val’s claws lay over his mouth as he pulls him out of bed and smashes him hard against the wall.

“Ya will pay for this.”

The voice full of a burning cold, the eyes gleaming red like magma. The poor imp can barely breathe over the weight of the demon's fury in the air.

No weapons are needed. This is far too personal. His punches break bones, his sharp stilettos pierce flash, and his claws rip organs out. The whole room is painted in the red gore, but it is not enough to dim his raging wrath, to clear the ongoing burning in his chest. 

The entire floor could hear the screams, but no one dares to interfere. Too high is the risk to end as the next target and the torment lasts until the imp is unrecognizable as anything but wall spackling.

\----

Seven o’clock when he enters his office. He should change his clothes and wash the blood away, but he doesn’t care. His feet walk on their own, striking towards the minibar. He tosses the first drink down in one sip, the second too. Then he simply takes the whole bottle with him, throwing himself on his long couch. The beating got some tension out of his body, but now he is alone with his thoughts—time to get drunk.

“Rise and shine, asshole, or do you think I will do the whole work alone? Besides, you look like shit.”

Vox had nothing better to do than flash the light in Valentino’s office on full power and steal the sunglasses from the small table next to the couch.

“KSCH! FUCK! TURN IT OUT! ...my head's exploding...”

Val hides his face under two arms, searching with a third one after his pink glasses.

“Only you are to blame. You said we would beat up the imp together.” Vox stands well out of reach, tapping said glasses accusing on his crossed arms.

“...we still can. He will regenerate again and again and -fuck Vox, give me my glasses back.”

“Alright, Crybaby. But why are you even drunk? You know how much work waits today.”

The Tech Demon places the glasses with a gentle gesture back on the Pimp’s face and even dims the light. Time for some coffee, strong enough to get Val right into a good state of mind.

“...I...forget it, it’s nothing.”

Vox’s looks from the coffeemaker up, his face already pissed but trying his damndest to find the sympathy his dearest companion deserves. Its fleeting but he tries damn it.

“If you don’t want to tell me...I will take a wild guess. Something happened with the damn Deer?”

Valentino raises himself to sit, rubbing his face, flicking his antennas - his hands are still full of dried blood.

“He had invited me to dinner at his Tower. And I...damn, after the fire and all this bullshit- I had forgotten it. And now he is pissed. I can’t blame him.”

“Yes, you can! See it from the good side; you can end this whole nonsense and start to get over i-” The perky energy of his tone was obviously unwelcome, cut off in a sharp barking growl from the Moth.

“I don’t want it to be over, Vox!” The Pimp turns on his place; his voice slipping into a dark hiss, eyes all gleaming red.

“Relax, Dude. He is not worth the effort. And besides, what would you two even do? I know more about him than any other fucking demon. And I tell you, he is not interested in sex.”

With a low grumble, the Moth leaves his couch and starts to walk to the kitchen, following the smell of fresh coffee.

“And I told ya, I want more.” Prim, snooty, making less of an issue he already knew was moot.

“More? With Alastor?” Vox pixel eye’s tracking the high frame of the Moth, just to shake the flathead. “Don’t be silly. What could someone like you, offer someone like him?”

Of course, Val had the same doubts all these years, and it’s not like Vox was saying such things for the first time, but things had changed. He'd now had dates with the Radio Demon, good ones! He could entertain Alastor, make him laugh and enjoy himself even without the whole sex part. 

Val knows he is more than just his body. But to hear otherwise from his best friend...hurt.

“Get out.”

Filling two mugs, the Tech Demon looks up, raising an eyebrow. “Hu?”

A few giant steps and the Moth stands right on the other side of the kitchen counter, tossing both mugs with a single swipe to the wall, his teeth bared.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Vox flinches at this outburst, watching in surprise how the mugs shatter and the coffee drains the floor. His face switches fast to an angry model, pixels glitching as he covers fear with indignation.

“Fine! Give me a call then when your damn bleeding is over, Bitch.” He leaves the office through the door so he could at least slam it behind him.

Valentino still has so much to do, and it would be far easier to handle all his duties if he would appear at the burned building, but he couldn’t stand the idea to have other people around him right now. He just knows that would end in a mass shooting and more delays and just...a headache. He gives his orders over the phone, only to ignore most of the incoming calls.  
Only one number he couldn't not ignore.

~“Heyo, Big V! What’s the matter with Voxy? He is spitting and cursing like a teenager, but most of his texts are too glitchy to read :(”~  
“We fought, Sweetie.”  
~“Ohno! Why?! What happened? Oo.”~  
“Short version, he told me there is no way for Alastor and me to be a thing cuz the only interesting part of me is sex.”  
~“...no way! Is he nuts?! Give me a sec; I will give him a piece of my mind! He can be soooo rude!”~  
“Do that ever you like.”

~“Thx Asshole, now Vel is mad at me.”~  
“That’s not my fucking problem.”  
~“If you are pissed at the Deer, leave me out of this.”~

Val doesn’t bother to answer that. Vox is an idiot; he would not get it anyway and just...why bother.  
It’s way too early, but the Moth needs a drink now. After two bottles of whatever he had in his bar, the Pimp passed out on his sofa.

\----

“Look at him. It would be too easy to kill him right now.”  
Both Alastor and his Shadow lean on the backrest, watching the booze unconscious Moth. “True, I had hoped he would suffer. But I never expected he would fall quite this fast.”

Alastor shakes his head as he walks to the big front desk and places the reason for his visit. Shadow holds his dark claws at the Pimp’s throat, looking at his master with an eager, pleading hope.

“Don’t you dare! In the end, he will be my kill, not yours. Besides, I have other plans right now." 

\----

“...fuck… .”

Valentino had no clue how late it was; the only thing he knows for sure; his fucking skull is ready to burst.

《“Language, my Friend.”》

He jumps up, nearly dropping a bottle to the ground. “Alastor?!”

《“The one and only.”》

“Where are ya?” Even groggy, his head swivels trying to find a flash of red in his dim office. 

《“Be so kind and look at your desk.”》

Val nearly falls over the low coffee table as he runs to the desk, supporting himself upright with all four hands. Shit, the world spins way too fast.

《“Carefully, we don’t want you to break that lovely neck of yours, Darling.”》

Was Alastor teasing him? That was a good sign...right?

On his working desk stands a...radio? An old one. Dark wood like mahogany, and inset with elegant ornaments in a dark red color. The dial and display like milky, perhaps ivory. The soundbox is covered with a thin, gold cloth.

《“Be gentle to her. I built her myself some time ago, using parts from the main station.”》

Val’s eyes are like plates, his jaw wide open and his claws twitching, unsure if he could dare to tough this pressure gift.

《“No worry, she won't bite -most of the time.”》Alastor’s light laughter came right off the music box.《“Now, my Dear, you can reach me if something should mess-up our plans!”》

Valentino is maybe in love, but no fool. He knows that this old beauty is far more than just a pure radio. A manifestation of Alastor’s powers -to allow this right in the heart of his turf- could open the Deer all doors. Or all ears.

But it is also a peace offering, a sign of pardon, and Valentino knows he won't get another if he rejects it. If he even wanted to, which he doesn't. 

No wonder then, Vox will not be happy.

\----------------------------------------------

After three days, both demons are back to working together; neither of them mention what happened before. They fought, they got over it, same old shit.

“The order is ready. All I need is the go from the renovation-team.”

“Good, at least something that’s work. With the new equipment, the production can get on it.”

Moth and TV leave the lift and enter the office in tandem, only for Vox to stop right in his tracks and place an arm in front of his friend’s chest to stop him. He also holds a finger over his flat lips.

“That’s the matter, Vox?”

“Pssst! Can’t you feel it? The damn Deer sent a spy!” A harsh, crackling whisper as his pixel eyes dart across the screen. Searching.

“No, ya fool. He forgave me my loosehead and sent a gift, a lovely one. Real beaut.”Val moves to his desk, showing off his new possession with a huge smile, all toothy and childishly proud.

“Is she not a real stunner? Ya don't see them like this no more.” A cautious but gentle stroke to the wood makes the waves crackle lightly, almost like stroking a stoic feline.

“...you are shitting me, right? This is a cruel joke of yours? You can’t...you really can't be that stupid!” With every word, Vox’s screen glitches more and more, showing a grotesque grimace that flashes out of sync. “FOR YEARS I KEEP THIS PLACE RADIO FREE, AND YOU PLACE ONE RIGHT ON YOUR DESK?! NOT ANY ONE EITHER. A DIRECT...FUCKING...GIFT. ARE YOU NUTS?!”

First, it seems the TV Demon wants to attack Valentino, but his energy bolt aims for the intruder instead. Valentino is fast enough to block the shot with his hand, taking the hit on himself with a violent shudder as the energy dissipates.  
“Grrr-listen Vox-”

“No! You listen! I will not risk my life because you are that damn horny about this fucking Deer. If you wish to keep THAT -fine! FINE. But I'm not staying. I will not speak with you, call you -nothing of my business will enter his fluffy ears. I thought something like this could happen...but I never believed you would stab me in my fucking back this fast.” Before the Pimp could say a thing, Vox teleports in a flash of electricity away, leaving only a searing mark on the carpet behind. 

There is a moment of shock, then a resigned sigh.

The Overlord walks to his minibar, placing a few ice cubes in his burned palm and mixing himself a potent drink. “...I should have warned him... ya know.”

《“Yes. But be honest with me, Darling, you wanted to see this reaction. You wanted to see him hurt. Why? I thought that would be my pleasure.”》

“...because I’m a fucking ass.”

《“And?”》

Valentino tosses his drink down and returns to Alastor’s voice, still playing with the melting ice cubes in his hand. “He teased me for decades about my interests in ya. That I should forget about it, that something like an 'us' would NEVER happen. That I could offer nothing to gain ya interests.”

《“How rude; I thought you two are friends. To say there is nothing worth of interest in you is...cruel.”》

“...nothing for ya in particular, specifically. Like I’m only my sex-drive, my job...my dick. And now that I finally have ya in my life -temporary or eternal- doesn’t matter. I want to-” The giant scrubbed at his face with a palm, finding a weird solace in confessing this without it being face to face.

《“Rub it right into his flat face.”》

“...yeah. Like - Look Vox, I can be close to someone, without fucking him. I’m good enough as a person-.”

The Moth went silent for a moment, crushing the melting cubes until they became only a wet spot on his carpet just to breath and simply continue in a lighter voice. “Well...till ya rip my dark heart out and feast on it. Then he can rub it in my face, a nice big -told ya so!-”

《“We both know this would not be his reaction. The day I will kill you, my Dear Valentino, will be the day I have to deal with Vox and Velvet. So a little preparation is needed. It’s not easy to kill two or three Overlords in one run, not even for me.”》

His chipper laughter let the radio vibrate on her place and made Valentino smile despite the serious, or morbid, threats against all he knew and was.

“So I still have some grace period? Good to know.”

Bonus: Vel/Vox  
“FUCK THIS MOTH%(§FU)($§=! HE TREW M§ OU/! sT)P/D BIT$C=)1.”  
~“oO Wow, slow down, Voxy. I can’t read angrieish.”~  
“I WILL N=T1 h§ IS CR$ZY!1”  
~“Just give me a sec!”~

~“Vox! How could you say such mean things to Val! You are awful! Apologies now!”~  
“Are you nuts too? He tossed me out!”  
~“You are lucky he ONLY tossed you out. If I were there, I would have kicked you to the ground you shallow 2D asshole!”~  
“Excuse me? Why are you now mad? Is everyone crazy now?”

“Hello? Are you ignoring me now?”  
“Vel?”  
“Come on? I don’t know what I did wrong. Answer me, please.”  
“Pretty please?”

~“...fine, Mister Flathead, I will tell you. Only because you seem to have no clue.”~  
“Yeah, pls enlighten me. Bless me with all your wisdom -____-.”  
~“Careful Princess or I will block you.”~  
“Princess? Excuse me? I’m not a damn princess; I’m a fucking prince charming <3.”  
~“I will make this simple because I know these things called “emotions” are new turf for a man like you.”~  
“-___-, no one needs this shit.”  
~“You smacked right into Big V’s beautiful face that he is nothing more than his penis.”~  
“...so?”  
~“Really?”~  
“That? I don’t get the problem. He is awesome in bed, thats one nice dick! And fucking Rudulpf can’t never-ever acknowledge this.”  
~“So, you see Valy only as a whore?”~  
“What?! No! Don’t be ridiculous. He - YOU WILL NEVER SEND HIM THIS!”  
~“Deal.”~  
“He is smart, damn his business skills are over the top, and he is creative as fuck. My best writer can’t compare with him, and he writes for damn porn! He is fucking funny, whether we film, work on some boring papers or beat someone up. It’s always a good time. Even if it’s sometimes annoying as Hell, but I love his temper, his emotional outbursts. Calm like the deep sea, and in the next second BAM, he stomps a skull with his heel in.”  
~“And you think none of this could be interesting for Alastor, why?”~  
“...Why?? Because this fucking creep doesn't deserve our Val. Come on Vel, we both know he will only hurt him. The best way, he will break Valy’s heart -worst way, he fucking eats it.”  
~“If Mister Radio Demon breaks Valy’s heart, we will break him. And if he tries to kill Big V, we will destroy everything he calls his own.”~  
“I love it; then you talk all dirty -Babe.”  
~“Oh, shut up. And fix this with Val! Now!”~

~“VOX! STOP IT! Your angry voicemail is even harder to understand than your angry texts. My phone nearly exploded, and I like this one!"   
“HE PL$C§D A BL==DY R$DI= =N HI% D§%K!”  
~“... a what now?”  
“A DAMN RADIO! RIGHT ON HIS MAIN DESK! HE CHOSE A SIDE, AND IT’S NOT MINE:”  
~“Did you apologize, as I told you to do?”

~“Vox?”

~“You didn’t, did you? -___-”~  
“No. We...handled it like real men!”  
~“...so neither of you two mention it, and you act as if nothing had happened ever.”~  
“Yep.”  
~“I swear, sometimes I want to bang your two heads together and knock some common sense right into your brains. He is still pissed.”~  
“Why? I should be pissed now!”  
~“Because he doesn’t know you don’t see him only as a sexy dick.”~  
“He is a dick.”  
~“Vox.”~  
“...fine. I will speak with him -but only if he tosses that fucking radio out!”  
~“We both know that isn't going to happen.”~

Bonus: Velvet/Valentino

“So...all this trouble in paradise for this? Well, it looks nice for an old relic.”  
“She. She looks nice, and yes.”

Both demons stand right in front of the Old Lady, Velvet even leaning on the desk’s side. “So...is she on? Can he hear us right now?”

“Nopes, she is off.” Valentino still beams with pride, much more pleased by Velvet's calm interest.

“How can you be sure of this?”

“Come on Sweety, we are both old enough to sense some magic, something Vox tends to forget. I’m not helpless against Alastor’s power. I like to have the channel open, but not right now.” Rolling his eyes he cocks a hip, arms crossed to enunciate the sarcasm.

“Hu? Something sacred, something your loverboy should not hear?” She teases, the hunger for gossip in her voice no matter who it was about.

“Yep.” His strong arms lift the smaller demoness and switch with her to the long couch, placing the Doll on his lap. Not in a seductive way but he still likes the closeness.  
“This is a huge gift, even if he will use her in the future to do some harm. I need something special for him too.”

“No! You need something that sets him in the same setting. Something he doesn't have full control over and makes him vulnerable.” 

“...like what?” Not that he was arguing but what could--

“A PHONE!” Velvet tosses her arms up, grinning like the maniac she is, and Val simply blinks two times.

“A phone? I shall buy him a phone?”

“Yep. He gave you the radio, so you two could stay in contact, right? So, you will give him a phone for the same reason!”

“But...he hates modern tech and -and this is a point I can’t deny- Vox could try to control it. He would never accept it.”

“Oh, common Big V, use your gears.” The Doll taps on his forehead, over his pink glasses, with a thin finger.

“You will buy him a safe one. A phone not even Voxy or I could hack.” Shaking her head at him as though he was the younger one there. Sometimes he was so old he was dense.

“...there is a person in hell who can build such a phone and is still alive?” Still puzzling.

“Yep. Because he is hilarious and handy.”

“Hilarious and handy...no way, ya kidding me, right?”

“Nopes.”

“He? How do ya even now this, Dolly?”

“Because I ask him to do it. But he can only deliver the phone; you must find a lovely, personal touch for it.” Bypassing straight to aesthetics, like usual.

“Oh, if I know the size, I can create a piece of art myself. Will ya settle the buy for me?” The less he had to deal with that particular annoyance the better.

“It would be a pleasure, Valy. I will not mention who will get the gift, but I guess it is only a matter of time until he will figure it out. Shall I threaten him for you, too?” Batting her eyes sweetly Velvet had already planned to. She just wanted to hear it.

“Ya a good, little Sis. More I could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, just to remember -the chaps jump back and forth -there is a timeline! So some build on overs or lead to them!


End file.
